


Lazy Nights

by SlimeQueen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Johnny is a dork, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, its just smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: In which Johnny eats Ten's ass, and Ten may or may not be in love.





	Lazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse for me to write John eating Ten's ass pls dont @ me

Ten wakes up in the middle of the night with a hand that is definitely not his on his dick, and when he lifts up the blanket, Johnny is sitting on his legs. A multitude of thoughts go through Ten’s head, the predominant one being, _what the fuck_.

Yeah, they’ve done this before, practically any other time they’re at a hotel, but it’s usually Ten sneaking into Johnny’s bed. Johnny’s too level headed and worried about everything to initiate most of the time.

Not that Ten’s not happy about it. Because Johnny crawling into bed with him to give him head is better than Johnny across the room and no head.

Johnny’s eyes curve into crescents when he smiles and he holds up a finger to his lips. Ten squeezes his lips together, blinking rapidly when Johnny carefully palms his cock again, rubbing him through the fabric of his sweats. Ten pushes the blanket back, smooths his hands through Johnny’s long bangs, the silky strands slipping through his fingers.

Johnny awakens the latent desire in him so easily. Ten’s insides curl with a spike of arousal, his body clenching up as Johnny nuzzles his cheek against his thigh, his cock hardening up under the touches.

“Hyung,” he dares to whisper, casting a glance towards the door at the far side of the room. Taeyong and Doyoung’s room is on the other side of theirs, and Ten knows what a light sleeper Taeyong is.

“It’s fine,” Johnny breathes, “Taeyong and Taeil switched rooms last minute.”

Johnny’s nimble fingers trace the band of his shorts, fingertips dipping below to against smooth skin. Ten shifts to accommodate for him, legs parting to give him space.

Johnny’s mouth comes down over the front of his shorts, and it’s so hot, the wet warmth of his tongue pressed against Ten’s dick through the fabric. Ten clamps a hand down over his mouth to muffle the whine climbing up his throat.

Johnny pulls his shorts down his thighs to his knees, and Ten manages to kick them off all the way. His dick is already embarrassingly hard, curving up towards his stomach, and Johnny’s lips twitch into a half-smile when he sees it.

“Shut up,” Ten whispers, because he knows that look; Johnny’s about to say something so stupid and dorky that Ten’s dick is going to deflate faster than a popped balloon and he _really_ doesn’t want the mood ruined.

Johnny squints at him through the dark. “I didn’t even say anything,” he mumbles against Ten’s thigh, but he dutifully curls his fingers around Ten’s cock and fits his lips over the head. His mouth is slick and warm, his other hand pressed to the curve of Ten’s hip, thumb rubbing circles into his hipbone.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ten sighs, rolls his hips up lethargically, and Johnny hums around his dick, hollows his cheeks out and works his tongue against the underside. He loves Johnny’s hair long like this, loves when Johnny pushes it back with his long slender fingers. He gently curls his fingers into Johnny’s roots, and Johnny moans around his cock when Ten pulls softly.

Ten’s eyes are squeezed closed, hips twitching against Johnny’s firm hands that hold them down against the mattress as he sucks Ten’s cock deeper into his mouth, his throat fluttering around him.

Ten’s stomach is a mess of tension and arousal, and when he finally opens his eyes again and they adjusting to the darkness, he finds Johnny’s lips are stretched over his cock, eyes briefly opening to meet Ten’s. They curve like they do when he smiles, and Ten can’t help the tiny sob that works its way from his mouth.

Then one of Johnny’s slender fingers is tracing the line of his ass, rubbing over his asshole dry, and Ten jerks, shoving the heel of his palm between his teeth to keep himself quiet.

Johnny’s head bobs on his cock, deep throating him and then suckling around the head again, and Ten’s trembling from oversensitivity, whimpering into his palm.

Johnny pulls off his cock for a little bit, and Ten nearly starts crying from the loss until Johnny sucks his fingers into his mouth, and then a slick finger rubs at his entrance again, this time pushing into him. His hole clenches around the intrusion, heat overtaking his body. He wants Johnny’s mouth back on him, but Johnny’s voice comes quietly in the dark, “Can I eat you out?”

Ten shuts his eyes tight, bites the inside of his cheek hard, and then whispers, “Please.”

Ten sits up then, and Johnny rises to press a lingering kiss to his bottom lip. He tastes bitter, and Ten makes a face. “Gross,” he whispers.

“It’s your cum, so actually, you’re the gross one,” Johnny murmurs back, rolling his eyes, but he cups Ten’s cheek and kisses him again, this time deeper, his tongue sliding against Ten’s. “On your stomach,” he whispers when they part for air.

Ten reluctantly disentangles himself from Johnny to lay back down, curling his arms around a pillow.

Johnny trails his palms up the back of Ten’s thighs, stopping only when his hands cup his ass, and he squeezes hard. Ten buries a moan into the pillow, trying hard not to roll his hips against the bed.

Johnny keeps playing with his ass, occasionally dipping a spit-slick finger into him, nuzzling his face against Ten’s tailbone. Ten’s trying hard not to make too much noise, gripping the blanket until his knuckles ache. Johnny’s unfairly good at getting him worked up.

Johnny coos and blows cold air against Ten’s rim, and feels his hole clench instinctively at the feeling, want stirring low in his belly. Johnny’s fingers dip into him then, forcing their way in, and Ten keens, his legs shaking where they’re propping him up.

“Not without lube,” he scolds, kicking out an ankle blindly. Johnny hisses softly when it catches him in the thigh, and Ten hides a giggle into his pillow. Johnny’s mouth slips over his entrance then, tongue teasingly sweeping across his puckered hole, and Ten gasps, a quiet “ _Ahh,_ fuck _,”_ spilling from his mouth.

“You taste so good, baby,” Johnny whispers, his breath ghosting over Ten’s ass, “gonna eat you out until you’re all opened up for my cock.”

Johnny’s usually such a dork, his foreplay consisting of sappy romantic shit that makes Ten laugh and ruins the mood more often than not, but on occasion he’ll delve into a filthier territory. It makes his stomach churn tempestuously, hot arousal washing over him. His hips rise on their own accord to push back against Johnny’s mouth, but Johnny pushes him back again, hands on his waist pinning him down.

Ten normally feels tiny even standing next to Johnny, but under his big palms, he feels even smaller, the expanse of his hands covering Ten’s waist. His cock’s so oversensitive, precum beading at the tip.

Johnny’s mouth returns, wet hot tongue licking broad stripes over his asshole, the tip pushing into the pucker, and Ten’s dick jerks between his legs. He can’t think straight like this, blinking tears from his glassy eyes, his body moving back closer to Johnny’s warm mouth.

“Such a naughty little slut,” Johnny breathes, “should we let you be loud just to wake up Taeyong? Let him fuck you open? I bet you could take it, couldn’t you?”

Ten flushes deeply, warmth spreading across his cheeks, his body heating up at the words. He buries his red face in his arms, hips working against the sheets.

Johnny fucks his tongue deep into him then, working a finger in beside it. Ten’s shuddering, his hips rocking back against him. “Please,” Ten says again, clenches a fist into the sheets as if hanging onto the last threads of his sanity.

“Can’t cum yet,” Johnny coos, the words exhaled against Ten’s entrance. His hole clenches and unclenches instinctively, and Johnny laughs breathily. He goes back to eating Ten out, tongue-fucking him until he’s loose and pliant, his hole wet and throbbing with arousal.

Johnny’s okay at giving head- he’s not phenomenal or anything, but he’s good at it. But holy shit, Johnny eats ass like he was made to do it, his tongue dexterous and long, fingers carefully holding Ten open, and Ten’s about to go out of his fucking mind.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Ten demands, his voice shaking over the words.

“Mmm, hang on,” Johnny presses a sloppy kiss to Ten’s rim, and then the warmth of his body disappears, the bed creaking as he gets up. Ten rolls over onto his back, presses a hand to his chest over his frantic heartbeat in a futile effort to calm it.

“While you’re up, take off those clothes,” Ten mumbles. “Maybe grab me a glass of water.”

“Spoiled brat,” Johnny accuses. “You can’t get up and walk fifteen feet to the kitchen?”

“Only because my legs feel like jelly because of you.” Ten hisses back, and then has to follow it with “Shut up! Everyone’s sleeping,” when Johnny laughs too loudly.

Johnny comes back and drops a handful of condoms on the bed along with a little tube of lubricant. While he pulls his shirt over his head, Ten slides his sweats down his long legs.

Johnny’s dick springs up as soon as the waistband of his pants pass it, and Ten narrowly avoids being hit in the face, and promptly bursts out into giggles.

“Shut up!” Johnny mimics, “Everyone’s sleeping.”

Ten winds his arms around Johnny’s neck as soon as he bends down enough for him to do so, pulls him down into another kiss, and this time Johnny’s hands slide up the length of his torso, warm palms smoothing across Ten’s flat stomach to the dips of his ribs. Johnny’s balanced carefully on his knees so he doesn’t crush Ten with his weight, but Ten wraps his legs around Johnny’s thigh, grinds their hips together, and Johnny gasps into his mouth.

“I can’t believe I’m kissing you after you ate my ass,” Ten mumbles, and feels Johnny’s mouth curl into a smile against his.

“I put my whole mouth on your ass and you’re complaining?” He teases gently, nuzzling into Ten’s neck to suck a bruise onto the edge of his collarbone.

“I’m not complaining,” Ten pouts, fingers twisting in Johnny’s hair again. He pulls sharply, and Johnny groans, so deep that Ten feels it in his stomach. “I’m going to be complaining if you don’t fuck me soon.”

His nipples have been perking against his shirt, and he wants Johnny to play with them, to work his tongue over them, but he settles on rubbing them with his thumbs, letting out a shuddery breath at the sensation it causes.

Johnny’s cock presses against his again, and Ten bites the inside of his cheek hard, hips arching up, seeking more friction. Johnny says, “How do you want it?”

“On our sides?” Ten asks softly, his fingers still playing mindlessly with his nipples. They’re so sensitive to the touch, hardening under his fingers, dark and swollen.

Johnny hums an affirmation, and the they’re both turning to spoon, Johnny’s body against Ten’s back. Ten loves the way his little frame fits against Johnny’s bigger one so easily.

Johnny’s cock rubs insistently between his cheeks again, and Johnny’s hands grab onto his hips, pulls him in carefully. Ten’s cock is already straining, one touch away from coming, and Johnny winds his hand around Ten’s waist, presses his palm between his legs.

They’re moving against each other lazily, Johnny’s lips hot when he presses them against Ten’s neck behind his ear, sucking on the skin.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Johnny breathes, “You’re so wet, baby.” His fingers brush wrap around Ten’s dick, jerking him off at a torturously slow pace.

Ten can’t help how much precome his cock twitches out when Johnny teases him like this. “ _Hyung_ ,” he whines, because he knows Johnny likes it when he calls him that, “Quit teasing.”

Johnny reaches between their bodies, fingers sloppy with lube, and slips two into him easily. Ten bites his lip hard, a little embarrassed at how loose he is from being eaten out, but Johnny hums appreciatively, kissing the curve of his shoulder and rocking his fingers into him rhythmically.

It doesn’t take long for Ten to push his hips back, fucking himself on Johnny’s fingers, and right when he’s found the angle that suits him best, Johnny pulls away, wipes his hand on his discarded shirt, and asks a little apprehensively, “You okay?”

“Of course,” Ten scoffs, but his cheeks are flushed and the words come out a little breathless. He really hopes Johnny doesn’t notice.

Johnny’s always careful at first, pressing into him inch by inch, and it punches the breath from Ten’s lungs as he’s split open, his hands scrabbling for anything to hold onto, finally settling on a spare pillow, hugging it to his chest.

They’re pressed together so close that Ten can feel every soft tremor that goes through the long line of Johnny’s body, every shuddery exhale and sharp inhale. “S’it feel good?” He asks, reaching down to grab the hand Johnny has on his hip, pulling it over his stomach and threading his fingers through Johnny’s, his palm pressed to the back of Johnny’s hand.

“You know it’s always good with you,” Johnny murmurs, his breath warm in Ten’s ear. Ten shivers at the feeling.

“You’re a dork,” Ten says then, because sarcasm is easier than trying to voice the warm feelings in his chest when Johnny says things like that.

“And you’re a whiny baby, but I love you anyways.”

Ten presses his lips together very hard, takes a slow breath, and mutters quickly, “Love you too.”

He can almost _feel_ Johnny’s big dumb grin. “Say it again,” he says.

“Choke.”

“I wouldn’t say the word ‘choke’ to a guy who’s balls deep inside you right now,” Johnny murmurs playfully, rolling their hips together. Ten exhales sharply, his grip on Johnny’s hand tightening.

Johnny slides a hand between his legs and wraps it around his cock, jerking him off with slow, measured strokes that have Ten’s thighs trembling, his hips rocking between Johnny’s dick and his fist.

Ten could be bratty and whine for it harder, faster, but Johnny’s kissing his shoulders, warm mouth working over soft skin, and his fingers are stroking Ten’s cock slow and warm, and Ten likes this even more than any rushed heated encounter they’ve had, the slow, warm burn that smolders in his stomach as Johnny fucks into him.

The aching slow heat washes over him in waves, tugging him closer to the edge, and Ten’s thighs squeeze together unconsciously, and he feels Johnny’s fingers twitch against his. “Babe, you’re- you’re really tight,” Johnny pants, voice tight with restraint.

He hadn’t realized how tight he’d been squeezing his legs shut. He exhales shakily, lifting a foot and hooking it back over Johnny’s leg, and Johnny makes a quiet appreciative noise, winds his arms tighter around Ten’s waist, and pulls his pliant body closer, using the new leverage to fuck deeper into him. The new angle has Ten’s eyes rolling back into his head, back arching from the pleasure, and he cries out with every hard thrust of Johnny’s hips, trying to muffle the noise by snapping his mouth shut.

“You gonna cum?” Johnny asks, “You’re really trying to wake everyone up, aren’t you? You may as well just scream like you want to.”

Ten’s stubbornly still trying to be quiet, but Johnny grabs his cock tighter, jerks him off quicker, and the drag of his warm hand has Ten stumbling over the edge all too quick.

 “ _H_ -hyung, _”_ Ten gasps, “ _ah, c_ -coming, I’m coming!” His whole body’s clenching and unclenching, his cock spurting out a stream of cum with every jerk of Johnny’s hips, and Johnny keeps his hand on his cock, carefully milking him of his orgasm until Ten feels like his whole body’s turning liquid against the mattress.

Johnny lasts a couple more strokes, and then he’s cumming too, with a series of tiny moans that Ten finds annoyingly adorable, his arms tightening around Ten, holding him tighter.

For a moment, they’re lying there both trying to catch their breath, and Ten bites his lip, winds up giggling through it.

“Why are you laughing?” Johnny sounds half hurt, and when Ten turns around to face him, he’s pouting.

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. Maybe it’s the feeling of having gotten away with something, or maybe it’s just that being alone with Johnny makes him want to laugh, but Ten feels fizzy happiness rise up in his chest.

He leans forward, catches Johnny’s mouth in another warm kiss. “I guess you just make me happy,” Ten says against his mouth.

When he pulls away, Johnny’s smiling, and Ten can’t help but return it. “Say it,” Johnny insists, winding his arms around him and pulling their tacky bodies closer. They’re going to have to clean up eventually, but Ten knows how much Johnny likes cuddling right after he cums. “Say it clearly this time.”

Ten feels his cheeks heat up, but he clears his throat, says, “I love you, you big idiot.”

Johnny pulls him closer, until his face is smushed into the older boy’s warm shoulder, but Ten can’t find it in him to complain. Into the skin there, he whispers quietly, “I really love you.”

Into his hair, Johnny whispers back, “I know, baby.”

Ten closes his eyes, safe and warm. He’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say rushed ending?  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_johnten) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/slimequeen)


End file.
